Who am I?
by kagaminepower123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so Hai! This is the story of a how Rin kagamine finds out who she is after losing her memory. There are some OTPs in it but there isnt anything extreme! I hope you like it...it might suck cause its my first fanfic XD i will post more chapters eventually I do not own vocaloid
1. I woke up

**Rins POV**

"Where am I?...How old am I?...what do i look like... WHO AM I?!"

I sat there just thinking...and waiting...and wondering...i walked over to a near by puddle and look down at it. "I have blonde hair? I have blue eyes..." I started to point out all the things I saw about myself.I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out an object I've never seen before.I pressed the button on the front hesitantly. A screen flashed...it said "Hello... you must be very confused as to what is going on...for now I will tell you a little about yourself, your name is Rin Kagamine...you are a 14 year old girl, you have a twin brother named Len Kagamine, A terrible accident happened and you lost all your memory... I have a job for you, you need to find Len. I know you probably have a lot of questions, all of them will be answered over time." My name is Rin...What happened to me? I walked and walked and walked... for what seemed like hours . The sun started to go down. It was the most beautiful thing I can remeber seeing. As I was occupied with the sunset, I walked into a boy with blue hair. "Oh my.. I-I'm sorry that was my fault...I was distracted..." I was distracted by the sunset too" his words were smooth, calm, amd soothing. He smiled at me. "My name is kaito". His soft words made me show a slight smile. My smile faded because I knew I would hace to say my name... What was my name? Rui? Rain?...Rin? Oh yeah its Rin.


	2. The stars and the moon

"My name is umm...Rin...Rin Kagamine... I think?"

"You think?"

"I cant

remember anything...I just woke up...The only reason I know anything about myself is because this thing in my pocket"

"That thing is called a cellphone...I wonder who was messaging you?..Hey do you want to stay with me seeing that you dont know where you live?"

"Ok... Thank you so much"

**Kaito's POV**

she really doesen't remember anything? The sunset is so beautiful... Rin and I met last time like this. We walked in silence... both looling at the sunset. She was walking behind me.

"K-Kaito... do you know who was talking to me on my_cellphone?"_" Yes I do... but I cant tell you who right now.."

"Does that mean you know what happened to!?"

"I will tell you as much as I can when we get to my house...But you might not like what I say...because its not a happy thing..."

She stopped walking...I stopped and looked at her.

"I want to know more about my twin...Len...Len Kagamine"

There were tears in her eyes... thats when I realized I have to tell her everything about her twin

**Rin's POV**

Ugh I was trying so hard not to cry now look at me... my face is hot...He's just staring at me, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Rin... I will tell you everything I can about your twin... but again it won't always be happy stuff I tell you... some of it will be very sad.."

He is so nice... he makes me smile...we started to walk again.. The sunset was gone.. all that was left was the moon and stars..millions and millions lf beautiful twinkling stars

"Rin...where here"


	3. A flood of memories

"Wow... your house is so nice"

"Thank you"

His house was a soft baby blue with a dark blue trimming.

"Have I been to your house before? It feels so familiar "

"Yes you have... you've been here a lot"

We walked inside and sat down on the white couches. He smiled at me, but his smile soon faded.

"Shall I start explaining?"

I started to feel nervous but I nodded my head, because I need to know what happened before I lost my memory.

"It started 2 years ago, we were all laying on the field an-"

"Who is we?"

"Oh, by we I mean Me, you, Gumi, Miku and Len..."

"Oh..."

**Kaito's POV**

"As I was saying... we were laying in a field and talking and laughing and having fun...until... they came..." I looked over and she was asleep...she's so cute.

The next day we woke up, ate breakfast, got ready and left the house.

"So were should we start looking for Len, Kaito?"

"I think we should start with the field that I told you about from 2 years ago... if your ok with that.."

"Thank you so much Kaito... your so helpful"

Her smile made me blush

We got to the field... and a flood of memories started pouring into my head.

I looked over at Rin and her expression was confusing me.


End file.
